


Ведьма ведьме ведьма

by WTF LWA 2021 (fandom_LWA)



Category: Little Witch Academia, Soul Eater
Genre: Crossover, Gen, кроссовер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_LWA/pseuds/WTF%20LWA%202021
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Little Witch Academia 2021





	Ведьма ведьме ведьма

Не получается. Снова.  
В детстве магия казалась очень лёгким делом — знай себе создавай красивые цветы, милых животных и прочие чудеса, наслаждайся улыбками и смехом публики, в общем, ни в чём себе не отказывай. Но вот беда: никто не предупреждал, что “создавать” надо уметь. Что магия — не развлечение вовсе, а тяжкий, сложный и _неблагодарный_ труд. Формулы, особые слова, ночи зубрёжки. Акко готова учить, правда, она же так хотела попасть в Луна Нову и стать похожей на Шариот! Только почему-то на уроках постоянно клонит в сон и пальцы болят писать чертовски нудные конспекты. Ей совсем неинтересно, как достать из желудка козы особый камешек, не убив при этом саму козу. И яды с противоядиями, от которых буквально млеет Сьюзи, тоже как-то по боку. Акко до ужаса обидно слышать, что та магия, о которой она мечтала — зрелищная, весёлая, похожая на пузырьки от кока-колы — в мире ведьм считается зазорной. Неправильной. Оказывается, есть правила и законы, вдруг выясняется, что недостаточно просто взять и захотеть — и всё получится, нет. До поступления ей об этом никто не сказал, а теперь уже поздно давать заднюю. О родителях, оплативших обучение, Акко к стыду своему почти не думает. Ей стыдно в первую очередь перед собой и воображаемой Шариот, которая, несомненно, оценила бы её порыв и вообще поддержала. Её ведь тоже никто не понимал, правда? Вовсе Акко не хочется утирать нос зазнайке Диане или становиться какой-то там лучшей ученицей! С неё довольно всего лишь сотворить простенькое заклинание с первого раза, отправить чашку в полёт и не кокнуть о стену, оживить засохший цветок в горшке. Даже бытовая, самая простая магия не подчиняется её жалким, это все признают, попыткам. Она старается, да. Очень-очень. И верит, конечно.  
Только этого _недостаточно_.  
— Акко, проснись! Акко!  
Кто-то тычет локтем в бок, больно. Спать на согнутых руках неудобно, тело затекает и с трудом гнётся, однако пересилить себя и сосредоточиться на бубнеже старой ведьмы никак не получается. Голова сама собой опускается обратно на парту. В ней, голове, туман и обрывочные знания. Что-то с чем-то смешать, куда-то насыпать… стоп, или это было вчера, а сегодня у них лекция на языке рыб? Ах, точно, профессор поставила ей автомат по своему предмету. Единственный из всех, остальные Акко безуспешно пересдаёт и выбивает оценки, похоже, исключительно на упрямстве и нежелании учителей возиться с ней в свободное время. Кое-что иногда выходит сносно, например, превращения, но одними превращениями сыт не будешь и история магической науки вдруг не трансформируется во что-нибудь более безобидное и понятное. Например, в руководство, как стать настоящей ведьмой.  
— Давай попробуем ещё раз! — это учитель Урсула, она хорошая. Добрая, терпеливая, спокойная. Акко ей благодарна, ведь она-то как раз и тратит время, чтобы объяснить по десятому кругу то, что другие знают с пелёнок.  
Акко послушно машет палочкой, повторяет слова. Словно робот, хотя роботы Констанции, кажется, намного умнее и способнее, и учатся новому быстрее.  
По утрам она смотрит в зеркало и не понимает, кто перед ней. Неумеха? Дурочка, возомнившая себя крутой колдуньей?  
— _Не трать силы на мелочи, милая_ , — говорит ей отражение другим, чужим голосом. Акко вздрагивает, отряхивается, как намокший под дождём котёнок. — _Ты способна на гораздо более могущественные чары._  
Единственное, что бодрит, что поддерживает желание жить и бороться, ненадолго вытаскивает из апатии — этот голос и воспоминание, сейчас кажущееся удивительным сном. Но это не сон.

В тот день Акко опаздывала: надо было вернуться из города до ужина, но она засмотрелась на карточки с Шариот в магазине, затем бегала в поисках подарков для Лоттэ и Сьюзи (просто так, чтобы улыбнулись!) и совершенно забыла про строгий наказ директора. В итоге всё — опять — пошло не так и магические линии вместо знакомого двора выбросили её вместе с метлой и сумками в совершенно неожиданное место. Оно было каким-то гротескным и будто бы нарисованным. На небе издевательски хохотало Солнце, огромное и зубастое, от одного вида которого Акко страшно захотелось превратиться в мышку.  
— Ох, ну как можно ходить с неприкрытой душой!  
Это произнесла женщина в белом медицинском халате. Медсестра? Её фраза смутила Акко, ведь она вроде бы не раздевалась и не бегала голышом. И причём тут душа? Объяснять что-либо женщина не стала, властно протянула руку — и Акко почему-то послушно вложила в неё свою вспотевшую ладонь. Это показалось самым естественным и правильным решением. Женщина долго вела Акко по улицам странного города, пока не открыла в одной из стен тайный проход, тёмный и страшный, но и туда Акко шагнула без колебаний, словно её вели за ниточку. Пахло землёй, водой и чем-то кислым. Ботинки шлёпали по лужам, под ногами прыгали крошечные лягушки.  
А затем женщина вывела Акко на свет и та поняла — ей наконец-то повезло.  
Женщину в белом халате звали Медузой, у неё были завораживающие змеиные глаза и красивые татуировки на руках. Она напоила Акко чаем и показала своё “скромное убежище”, похожее на смесь кабинета безумного учёного и логова настоящей ведьмы. Рядом с микроскопами соседствовали банки с летучими мышами и чьими-то глазами, под потолком сушились луговые травы, а на столе лежали бумаги и записи, ни слова в которых Акко не смогла понять, как бы ни вчитывалась. Впрочем, в этом не было ничего удивительного.  
— Ты очень способная девочка, — сказала Медуза, выслушав историю Акко. — Я не понимаю, как твои наставницы могут этого не замечать? У тебя ведь забрали почти всю магию, вот ты и не можешь сделать то, что должна совершать щелчком пальцев!  
В тот момент Акко будто ушат воды на голову вылили. Она с трудом улавливала смысл. К-как так — забрали? Кто?! И можно ли…  
— Можно, милая, конечно можно, — нежно улыбнулась Медуза, между её тонких губ на секунду мелькнул раздвоенный язык. — Я помогу тебе и ты обязательно станешь такой, как твоя обожаемая… как, напомни, её зовут?  
Медуза была первой, кто терпеливо и с живым интересом выслушал про Шариот. Акко чувствовала необычайный подъём, глаза её горели, а в ноги словно вставили пружинки. Она не смогла бы повторить чудеса кумира, однако рассказывала с таким жаром, что невозможно было не заметить, как Медуза проникается историей — наклоняется ближе, кивает в нужных местах и хлопает в ладоши на самых ярких моментах.  
Они действительно выпили вкусный травяной чай, после которого внутри Акко словно поселился крошечный тёплый огонёк. Приятное чувство. Такое обычно возникало дома, куда Акко возвращалась после долгой прогулки с холодной, противной и мокрой улицы, и мама обязательно делала для неё какао и разрешала ходить по дому в тёплой уютной пижаме. Конечно, Акко прекрасно понимала, что Медуза — не её мама и не стоит приписывать незнакомой женщине желаемые мысли и действия, однако ассоциация была слишком крепкой и уходить не желала. Как не хотела и Акко покидать логово новой знакомой, ища темы и поводы для продолжения разговора.  
— А почему вы не колдуете, Медуза-сан? — прямолинейно и эмоционально. Медуза задумчиво потёрла подбородок и отвела взгляд, словно вспомнила о чём-то неприятном. Акко сразу поверила Медузе, и теперь очень хотела узнать больше о мире, в котором та жила и, очевидно, пряталась от кого-то опасного и могущественного. Судя по всему, технологии здесь развивались как-то по-другому, чем в родном мире Акко, упор делался на магию, чему она была только рада. А значит, Медуза могла научить её огромному количеству чудес, которые и не снились ни Диане, ни, возможно, даже девяти великим ведьмам!..  
— Ох, понимаешь ли…  
Рассказ Медузы был похож на страшную сказку. У Акко по спине побежали мурашки от того, насколько спокойно и просто рассказывала женщина о том, что ей и многим другим пришлось пережить.  
Оказалось, что в этом мире действуют другие правила. Есть плохие ребята — Повелители и их Оружия, которые охотятся на ведьм, чтобы забрать у них душу и тем самым усилить себя. Руководит плохими ребятами Шинигами, у него множество пособников, и они выискивают ведьм, ловят и делают с ними… в общем, плохие вещи. Поэтому ведьмы вынуждены маскироваться, скрывая дыхание своих душ специальными заклинаниями, а Медуза-сан вдобавок ещё и шпионит на плохих ребят, чтобы помочь сёстрам-ведьмам в этой войне! Увы, она не могла использовать сильную магию, не выдав своей истинной природы, однако на кое-какие чудеса она всё же была способна. Например, защитить Акко, которая, не зная о том, едва не подвергла себя смертельной опасности! И научить парочке полезных заклинаний.  
— Как жаль, что без камня я могу колдовать только в Луна Нове, — вздохнула Акко. — Это обидно и нечестно! Ведь вам не нужен никакой волшебный камень, правда? Вы и без него сильная?  
— Разумеется, — подтвердила Медуза. — Камень, метла, палочка — всего лишь инструмент. А то, что приводит их в движение, находится у тебя внутри, — она коснулась пальцем груди Акко напротив сердца. — Не переживай, милая, у тебя всё получится. Просто воспользуйся моими советами.  
— Но мы больше не увидимся… — вряд ли Акко повторит путь из школы в странный город. Чудеса у неё одноразовые.  
— Посмотрим, — таинственно улыбнулась Медуза. — Для ведьм нет ничего невозможного.  
Акко радостно закивала, убеждённая в том, что если очень-очень постараться, то всё обязательно получится! Она следовала этому принципу с детства и не отступала от него ни на шаг. Только после череды неудач и провалов её решимость немного пошатнулась, самую малость, как Пизанская башня. Но встреча с сильной, крутой и загадочной Медузой, которая полностью отвечала стандартам Акко о том, какой должна быть настоящая ведьма (любая, кроме Шариот, конечно), возродила и веру в свои силы, и желание продолжать борьбу. В конце концов, не оценки и мнение преподавателей решат её судьбу, а она сама! Своими руками!  
— Возьмите меня в ученицы! — выпалила Акко то, что и так просилось на язык. Медуза польщённо хмыкнула. — Я буду делать, что скажете, вот правда — всё-всё! Чай вам готовить, лягушек ловить, зелья варить или за волшебным вороном убирать, если он у вас есть. По поручениям бегать, знаете, какая я быстрая? Поверьте, вы не разочаруетесь!  
— Разве тебя не ждут дома? — как и любой взрослый, Медуза мыслила рационально. Но Акко это не расстроило. Она была готова к трудностям.  
— А я буду перемещаться между мирами! Есть же магические линии и телепорты… — совсем уходить из Луна Новы не пришло ей в голову, ведь школа — это мечта, а ученичество пока новая, ещё не ставшая настолько родной идея. Впрочем, Медуза не потребовала от Акко делать сложный выбор.  
— Не переживай, — сказала она. — Моих сил хватит, чтобы приглядывать за тобой отсюда и понемногу учить разным хитростям. Такой вариант тебя устроит?  
Быть ученицей сильной ведьмы наверняка интереснее, особенно в городе, где повсюду поджидают коварные враги и опасность, однако Акко всё же решила, что пока может учиться дистанционно. Достаточно представить, что они с Медузой общаются через соцсети или…  
— А как вы?..  
— Ни о чём не думай, — приказала Медуза и легонько толкнула Акко в лоб раскрытой ладонью. Сразу захотелось спать, глаза налились тяжестью, и Акко расплылась в кресле с блаженной улыбкой. Что было дальше, она совершенно не помнила. С ней осталось лишь ощущение тепла и лёгкое покачивание, будто кто-то нёс её на руках.

Акко не помнит и того, как вернулась домой. С ней перенеслись и все вещи, подарки, метла. Будто ничего и не произошло. Сперва Акко грустит и кусает губы от разочарования, ведь счастье было так близко!.. Но зачем ощущает в груди знакомое тепло и едва не подпрыгивает от неожиданности. Тот самый огонёк остался с ней! Значит, Медуза-сан не плод фантазии, не ожившая мечта. Акко вздыхает с облегчением и начинает разбирать вещи. Подарки девочкам нравятся, хотя они и чуточку обижены, что Акко не предупредила их, что задержится и вообще — получать нагоняи у директора лучше вместе, так на троих получается меньше работы, чем для одного провинившегося. Увы, о последствиях Акко задумывается редко, потому возмущается заслуженным наказанием от директрисы, драит чужие котлы, ходит на дополнительные занятия и до ночи тренируется с учителем Урсулой — но постоянно возвращается мыслями к ведьме с глазами змеи. Она ничего от Акко не требовала, не брала с неё обещаний, не считала глупой или наивной. Может быть, ведьмы в мире, где за ними до сих пор охотятся, как за дикими зверями, относятся к себе подобным немного иначе? В родном мире Акко магия медленно умирает. В мире Медузы — умирают ведьмы, невинные девушки и женщины! Может ли Акко как-то им помочь?  
Реальность иногда уплывает из-под носа, только Акко привычно не обращает внимания на мелочи. Ну пропустила пару минут или даже час — не беда же.  
— Откуда ты узнала это заклинание? — ох, она снова отвлекается на уроке, ну что за ерунда… Акко выплывает из мыслей и растерянно смотрит в льдистые глаза Дианы. Диана стоит почему-то на отдалении, вся напряжённая и собранная, словно маленький хлыст. Класс молчит.  
Диана повторяет:  
— Кто научил тебя этой магии, Акко? — и, о драконы, она же впервые называет Акко по имени! Раньше бы Акко это обрадовало и даже дало бы повод для гордости. Но сейчас огонёк внутри неё криво ухмыляется, растягивая узкие губы в оскале. _Глупая девчонка, шипит он, ты ничего не знаешь о магии и смеешь давать советы **мне**?_  
Акко трёт в затылке волшебной палочкой и глупо смеётся.  
Она создала точный макет звёздного неба на потолке аудитории и совершенно не помнит, как. Впрочем, учитель всё же ставит ей высший балл, а Диана целый день до конца занятий провожает подозрительными взглядами.  
Жизнь… налаживается?  
Несмотря на сонливость и провалы в сознании, остальное время Акко бодра и весела. С помощью заклинаний Медузы у неё стало лучше получаться примерно всё. Магия чужого мира явно подходит ей намного больше — достаточно представить желаемое, и оно почти по мановению руки появляется на столе. Пара слов, похожих на детскую считалку, делают доступными любые двери. К своему изумлению Акко идеально составляет по частям дурацкую статую и не лажает так позорно на занятиях, где важны точные науки. Обычно там блистает Диана или Сьюзи, потому что химия — это яды, а яды — это хорошо. Но теперь Акко ловит себя на мысли, что знает решение, нужную формулу, может сделать то же самое, причём даже быстрее и эффективнее! Учителя сначала думают, что она списывает или угадывает, но постепенно свыкаются с фактом, что и от недотёпы Акко тоже можно ждать неплохих ответов.  
Сьюзи язвит, что Акко применяет тёмную магию, но она это не всерьёз, конечно, говорит; Лоттэ искренне радуется, а Диана… Не завидует, нет. Акко чувствует спиной её тяжёлый взгляд, и ей почему-то ужасно хочется в этот момент _сбросить кожу_. Это желание она никак не рефлексирует и торопливо забывает, однако оно всё же есть, как и огонёк внутри, который с каждым днём становится всё больше, всё сильнее.

Во время одного из уроков профессор Финнелан предлагает девочкам вытянуть жребий и проверить свои навыки в спарринге. Возможно, таким образом она хочет проверить конкретно Акко, так как отношения у них с самого начала обучения… не заладились, но Акко не в обиде. Она знает, что профессор верит в неё, несмотря на все выходки, и что не допустит ничего опасного. В конце концов, откуда первогодкам, даже гениям вроде Дианы, знать смертоносные заклинания?  
Акко выходит напротив Дианы и поднимает палочку, как в передачах про турниры фехтовальщиков. Она понятия не имеет про дуэльный этикет и слабо представляет границы дозволенного, однако не сомневается, что сейчас Диана покажет всем класс. Ну да, а кто же ещё мог ей выпасть в жребии? Избранная, судьба, всё такое. Акко рада. Ей нравится Диана и она не против ей проиграть, потому что — ну как им сражаться на равных, если она даже простого щита наколдовать не может?!  
_Ха, учись, мышка._  
Момент, когда тело перестаёт её слушаться, Акко упускает. Она несколько раз чудом уклоняется от заклинаний Дианы, смешно падает и в целом делает всё то, что обычно — упрямо не сдаётся. А затем всё меняется. Будто бы со стороны Акко видит себя, ставшую вдруг какой-то чужой и чуждой. У неё меняется осанка, поза, взгляд. Палочка небрежно кружится между пальцев, кто-то с задних рядов кричит “позёрка!”. Акко улыбается.  
От следующих атак она не отпрыгивает, а… ускользает? Плавными и гибкими движениями, словно она с детства занималась танцами на метле, как Аманда. Больше всего это похоже именно на танец, только угрожающий, тревожный. Змеиный. Диана чувствует подвох и кричит что-то такое могущественное и родовое, принадлежащее семье Кавендиш с древних времён. Акко смотрит на себя-не-себя и понимает вдруг, что она способна уничтожить чару Дианы щелчком пальцев. И наложить свою, от которой не будет ни противоядия, ни спасения.  
— Шутка, — Акко подставляет под заклинание Дианы щит, уклоняется от брызнувших во все стороны искр, а затем создаёт на голове Дианы цветочный венок. — Ты была такой классной!  
Вот это уже говорит настоящая Акко, говорит лишь затем, чтобы снять напряжение и перевести внимание на Диану, которая бледна, словно мел, и уж явно недовольна таким поворотом дуэли. Как и почему Акко вернулась в своё тело? Отчего та, что заняла её место, не сделала того, чего желала?  
_Потому что мы союзники, милая. Я всего лишь хотела помочь. Прости, что напугала?_  
От этих простых слов прямо в её голове Акко становится легко и спокойно. Ну правда, чего она себе надумала? Медуза, как и обещала, чудесным образом смогла дотянуться до неё аж из другого мира! И показала, что Акко ого-го что умеет! Она изо всех сил думает благодарные мысли, пока делится с подругами переживаниями от сражения и уплетает за троих долгожданный обед. Ей хочется рассказать про нового учителя, про пер-спе-кти-вы, но она осознаёт, что лучше этого не делать. Мало ли, вдруг своим восторгом она навредит Медузе, которая и так рискует, отдавая ей свою силу!  
“Как я могу вам помочь?” — спрашивает она, ложась спать.  
“Принеси мне философский камень”, — кажется, Медуза так шутит, во всяком случае её тон не приказной, а ироничный и очень-очень ласковый. Потому Акко совсем не против. В первый раз, что ли? Ненадолго даст другой ведьме камень, никто даже не заметит! Ведь Медуза уже стольким ей помогла: с учёбой, с магией, знаниями. Стены, о которые Акко долбилась месяцами, под её рукой таяли и исчезали.  
Она должна вернуть долг.

Вот уже почти месяц Диана не находит себе места. Она чувствует присутствие в школе чего-то злобного и могущественного, однако не может его ни вычислить, ни опознать. Возможно, Акко снова во время своих приключений нашла и притащила с собой запрещённый артефакт. Надо бы сказать директору и учителям, но Диана хочет сперва поговорить с Акко сама, возможно, это лишь её безосновательные догадки. После дуэли сомнения и подозрения крепнут, пускают корни. Диана вовсе не хочет угрожать своей… сопернице, будем честны, Акко давно перестала быть для неё просто шумной обузой, не хочет портить с ней отношения. Однако с каждым днём в Акко остаётся всё меньше Акко. Иногда Диане кажется, что её там не осталось вовсе.  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — после ужина требует она, оттеснив Акко в сторону.  
— Да? А зачем? — вроде всё как обычно, но, но, но.  
— Идём со мной!  
— Ладно, — покорно соглашается Акко, и почему-то, глядя на её простодушное и круглое лицо с крошечными морщинками вокруг глаз, Диана не хочет подходить к ней близко. Они заходят в один из пустующих классов. Здесь темно и не очень хорошо пахнет. Почему-то водой и чем-то кислым.  
— С тобой что-то не так, — говорит Диана в лицо Акко. Она думает, что загнала её в угол. Акко смотрит на Диану в ответ с изумлением и чуточку с насмешкой. Такого взгляда Диана никогда у Акко не видела.  
Если Акко сейчас засмеётся, хлопнет её по плечу или непонимающе выпучит глаза… То всё хорошо, правда? Тогда всё будет хорошо.  
— Ты такая умная и внимательная, — отвечает Акко спокойно. Из её рукава выскальзывает чёрная стрелка и колет Диану в шею. Та падает, а Акко приседает рядом с ней на корточки и вздыхает. — Аж тошно. Почему мне постоянно попадаются слишком смышлёные дети?  
Диана жива, она дышит, но не может пошевелить и пальцем. Акко запирает её в кладовке для мётел, плотно связав другими чёрными стрелками. Отправляет в комнату Дианы её клона, чтобы не поднялась тревога, а сама возвращается к себе — чтобы не начали волноваться соседки. Она рассказывает какие-то глупости про Шариот, подбивает девочек поучаствовать в очередной авантюре, а после засыпает. Или не совсем.  
Шорох одеяла похож на шелест чешуи. От этого звука Лоттэ вздрагивает и просыпается. Ей мерещится вытянутый силуэт в капюшоне на фоне окна, но нет, это всего лишь Акко. Она куда-то собирается.  
— Куда ты? — удивлённо спрашивает Лоттэ. Акко поворачивается, и на короткий миг Лоттэ охватывает безотчётный ужас. В Акко вроде бы нет ничего страшного или опасного, но вся её поза и особенно взгляд буквально кричат: “не подходи!”. Лоттэ сглатывает, трёт глаза, а когда открывает, то перед ней мнётся босыми ногами по полу привычная и уютно-шебутная Акко. Она жалуется, что выпила за ужином слишком много клубничного компота и жуть как хочет в туалет, она быстренько, никто и не заметит! Лоттэ не до конца понимает, что такого таинственного в походе в уборную, но успокоенно ложится обратно на подушку и засыпает так быстро, как никогда раньше. Акко выпрямляет ноги, морщится и косится на кровать Сьюзи.  
Сьюзи спит — и пока не мешает.  
Акко уходит вовсе не в туалет, она не чувствует ни холода, ни голода, ни жажды, ни самой себя; она взламывает простенькое защитное заклинание на кухонной двери, крадёт из клетки одну из куриц, которых повара собирались приготовить на обед, и спускается в подвал по неиспользуемым тоннелям Констанции.  
Разум Акко сонно отмечает: нож острый, кровь тёплая, кровь, много крови на её руках. Пентаграмма нарисована. Ритуал перехода почти завершён. Осталась сущая мелочь — достать для Медузы камень. Акко смутно вспоминает, что учителя должны были поставить защиту после того, как в башню прорвалась Аманда, однако это уже не кажется серьёзной преградой.  
Она справится.  
Камень немного жжёт ладони; от него исходит очень мощная, очень ладная магия. Раньше Акко не ощущала её так ясно и полно, у неё будто пелена упала с глаз. Она оглядывает школу и город возле неё с высоты башни и улыбается. 

***

— Ты такая умница, моя мышка! — Медуза была счастлива и не скрывала этого. Акко чувствовала себя немного неловко, потому что события последних двух дней вырезало из памяти напрочь, но… так ли это важно? — Отлично справилась. Спасибо!  
Медуза погладила Акко по голове, как это делала в детстве мама. Наверное, Медуза сама мама — добрая и понимающая.  
— Не хочешь погулять по соседнему городу? — спросила она с лукавым прищуром. — Я обновила защиту души, тебя никто не заметит. Можешь и поколдовать!  
— Правда можно? — обрадовалась Акко, но затем погрустнела, вспомнив. — Но ведь вы говорили, что ведьмам нельзя… да и у меня сил-то немного.  
— Ну что ты, я ведь обещала помочь, — возразила Медуза, и у Акко не было причин ей не верить. — В твоём мире без этого камушка ведьмы действительно бессильны. А здесь ты способна на всё. Обычные люди не причинят нам вреда. Обставь всё как… хм, представление Шариот?  
У Акко в голове что-то щёлкнуло. Она не была уверена, её ли это желание, но почему-то все слова об опасности резко стали несущественными. Ну что с ней может случиться? К тому же она ведьма и улетит, если что, на метле, вот. Или может Медуза слегка преувеличила и никто не бросится на неё с вилами и факелами.  
_Почему бы не попробовать?_  
Она шла по красивому маленькому городку. Разглядывала цветы на балконах, счастливых людей в кафе, играющих детей. Здесь не было ничего жуткого и опасного. Площадь — как и многие другие, позволяла соседствовать гуляющим и артистам с гитарами. Наверняка и ей найдётся место. Плащ, скрывавший форму Луна Новы, она сбросила и взмахнула волшебной палочкой. Как и обещала Медуза, магия послушалась её в мгновение ока! Безо всяких долгих зубрёжек и заклинаний!  
— Здравствуйте все!  
Акко всматривалась в лица и не видела агрессии, страха. Шок, удивление, робкий интерес. Подбодрённая такой реакцией, она начала безотчётно повторять увиденные в детстве чудеса Шариот — русалок и кентавров, огненных птиц и фейерверки, маленьких фей и больших драконов. Ей хлопали, кричали. Акко видела сияющие детские глаза.  
Вот оно, вот! Пускай в другом мире, но она смогла! Единственное, чего бы ей сейчас хотелось — чтобы Сьюзи, Лоттэ и особенно Диана увидели её и порадовались. Ведь магия действительно приносит людям радость.  
Вдруг толпа расступилась, пропуская кого-то к импровизированной сцене. Акко невольно улыбнулась, увидев мальчика примерно её возраста в строгом костюме. Он чем-то напоминал Эндрю, такой же чопорный и серьёзный. Только у Эндрю не было белых полосок на голове и двух девушек-ковбоев за спиной.  
— Привет! — сказала одна из них. — А что ты делаешь?  
— Колдую, — гордо ответила Акко. Давно подросший тёплый огонёк внутри превратился в шершавый клубок, который мешал думать. Акко поймала себя на ускользающей мысли, что делает что-то непоправимое. Ужасно неправильное. — Вам нравится? Хотите посмотреть поближе?  
— Кид, — неуверенно протянула вторая девушка. — Ты уверен?  
Мальчик пристально взглянул на Акко, глаза в глаза. У него они золотые… удивительно, такие вообще бывают? Надо спросить у… А у кого? И где она вообще? Почему голова так болит, ау-ау.  
— Уверен, — вздохнул Кид, и в его голосе звучало искреннее сожаление. — Она — ведьма.  
— Ну да, — кивнула Акко. — Я ведьма из академии Луна Нова. Точнее, я только учусь, но в будущем обязательно стану очень сильной и известной!  
Кид поправил манжеты пиджака, словно их чистота и симметричность волновала его в первую очередь.  
— Мне очень жаль, правда, — сказал он, — но не всегда жизнь складывается так, как нам того хочется. Патти.  
Акко правда не поняла, что произошло. Кид, этот странный мальчик, протянул руку к низкой девушке и та превратилась в пистолет. Несколько мгновений Акко смотрела на оружие и думала, что это ведь наверняка магия трансформации, да ещё и такая точная и быстрая, вау, а затем почувствовала холод металла у своего лба.  
— Мне жаль, — зачем-то повторил Кид.  
_Какой интересный был подопытный мышонок._


End file.
